Madara and Mikoto
by Chie723
Summary: The untold romance between a man who flew too close to the sun, and the woman who tried to save him.
1. Chapter 1

It started with a smile. It still amazed her that such a simple thing could have changed her life so drastically, that it would forever alter her fate.

But did she regret that moment?

No, not one bit.


	2. A Hesitant Start

Mikoto had been pacing incessantly for the past several minutes, her mother had off-handedly commented that she may burn a hole in the floor with all of her pacing. Mikoto would have glared had she not been so nervous. In her wildest dreams she would have never dreamed of being married off at 17 years old. No matter how many times she had been told of how these things were normal and to be expected in these times it didn't lessen the shock.

It didn't help when her parents informed her that her soon-to-be husband was coming a day later.

"Mikoto Hagoromo, stop fidgeting! It's unbecoming of you." Her mother said, breaking her train of thoughts.

Mikoto lowered her head, almost in submission.

"I'm sorry Mother, I'm just..nervous."

Mikoto looked up to see her mother with a sympathetic smile on her face as she walked over, pulling Mikoto into a gentle embrace.

"Everything will settle my dearest, I promise."

Mikoto quietly nods, hiding her face against her mother's soft kimono.

"What if..he doesn't like me? What if I don't like him?"

"Let's wait until we get there dear, who knows, you may grow to love him!"

Mikoto looks up into her mother's eyes, a mixture of uncertainty and hope shining in her own eyes.

"I hope so."

The trip to the Hagoromo clan's village couldn't have been any more silent, the crinkling of leaves could be heard in every stride of the groups steps. Frankly, Madara preferred it this way. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, trying to rationalize the oncoming frenzy that would no doubt occur when he met his soon-to-be bride.

 _"_ _Bride.."_ Madara thought, with a scoff almost escaping his clenched lips. Marriage was the last thing Madara wanted at this point in his life, all he wanted was to defend his clan, best Hashirama, and forever ensure that his younger brother would live to be 101.

Said brother had been nipping at his heels for this entire trip, that had turned out to be a long one. Not arduous, in terms of the physical, in terms of the psycological? That was another story.

"Are you excited to meet her Elder Brother?"

Madara scoffs at Izuna's question, he had honestly assumed that Izuna would have picked up on the fact that his brother was not looking forward to this in the least..perhaps Izuna thought that Madara was looking at the present situation positively.

He thought wrong.

"Do I look excited to you?"

Izuna scrunches his face in thought, taking a moment to gather himself.

"No..but then again you've become quite hard to read Elder Brother."

Fair enough. Madara had grown to be quite reclusive, drawing further and further into himself with the loss of each of his brothers. It was to be expected, though he didn't intend to emotionally cut himself off from Izuna of all people.

Madara turns to look at Izuna, and with a swift flick of his head he motions for Izuna to walk beside him, to which Izuna excitedly runs forward with the enthusiasm that only a child could retain in these dark times.

"You haven't answered my question Elder Brother..aren't you at least curious about this girl Father told us about?"

Madara smirks slightly, a chuckle escaping his once clenched lips.

"Perhaps, just a little."


	3. At First Glance

The two Fathers exchanged pleasantries while their children each stood across from one another, silently taking each other in.

 _"_ _So this is the future father of my children.."_ Mikoto found herself inexplicably thinking, before gently fluttering her eyes closed to compose herself.

Madara on the other-hand found himself rather, enthralled by his future bride. After many years of seeing battle-hardened men and women affected by the trials of war he was amazed to see something so..delicate. Madara could tell that this girl had never held, let alone touched a shuriken or kunai knife. Her skin was the most delicate cream color he had ever seen, with a tint of rose along her cheekbones.

She was beautiful.

Madara silently prayed that she had a beautiful personality to match, unlike some of his cousins who looked like a dream, but had personalities that nightmares were made of.

"-der brother?"

Izuna's voice is what broke him out of his thoughts, his younger brother had taken to poking his shoulder rather insistently. Madara fought the urge to snap at his younger brother, though his eyes must have betrayed him since Izuna seemed to shrink back in fear for a moment. Madara sighed and patted Izuna's shoulder.

"Sorry..I was just..lost in my thoughts."

"I could tell." Izuna said almost annoyed, but more-so amused by how confounded his big brother was.

Madara chuckled, clearly his baby brother had picked up some his sass.

Madara took a deep breath in, and walked forward to greet his bride.


End file.
